


Our own

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Acceptance, Belonging, Dingles sticking up for Robert, Gen, M/M, fluff really, ideas of marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:59:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: Rebecca likes to cause a scene whenever she can, Robert just didn't expect it this time and he didn't bank on Dingle support either.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It sorta follows canon and then dosent at the same time lol. Just imagine this is the first time the boys have talked about marriage and enjoy! Xx

Robert tensed a little as he watched Rebecca walk towards the bar, she had a dashing smile on her face that told him she was up to trouble again and he desperately wanted to stay clear of her. He couldn't move though, Charity was serving drinks at the bar and she was oddly suspicious when she wanted to be.

  
"Fizzy water please," even the way she spoke made Robert bristle a little, he still wasn't particularly over the way she had spoken to Aaron and attempted to make him feel inferior.

  
Rebecca turned her attention to Robert, leaning in a little closer as she spoke to him. "You said make a scene right..." She teased, looking back round to the door and spotting Chrissie walk in.

  
Robert didn't have time to properly react before Rebecca was doing her little performance act, "As if I'd want to sit anywhere _near_ a cheat like you!" Her voice flickered with bits of fire, ready to burn Robert who just had to sit there and take it. He didn't plan for her to be this over the top whenever Chrissie was about but she obviously couldn't help herself.

  
"Alright love, settle down." Charity spoke, her voice appearing all calm and wise but the smile on her face showing otherwise.   
Rebecca scoffed, "You _disgust_ me. Go - run round back to be with your little _gay_ lover."

  
Robert shot up from his seat, Aaron wasn't going to be mentioned. Not by her.

  
"Don't you dare even -"

  
Chrisse walked over, placing an arm on her sister's shoulder and almost appearing embarrassed. "Leave it alone." She hissed near Rebecca's ear.

  
Chairty suddenly changed her stance and crossed her arms over, "You heard him. Leave Aaron out of your drama with 'im.

  
Robert nodded along to her, confused a little by how well Rebecca was able to be this spiteful, to play such a bitter woman as if she - she really _was_.

  
"I'm sure he'll wake up one day and realise exactly who you are," Rebecca had that sickly sweet smile back again, "A pathetic waste of _space_."

  
It wasn't meant to _actually_ hurt him, to make him question what she was talking about but yet it did. It made him stagger back a little and frown at her words that had managed to hit him like daggers.

  
"That's enough." Robert didn't know who it was at first but then he turned around and saw Cain sitting in the corner of the room, pint in his hand and a broody look on his face like always. He stood up and walked towards the scene, standing right next to Robert and at first unsettling the younger man.

  
"Yeah he might be a ponce when he wants to be." Cain looked down at the floral patterned shirt he was sporting and then back at Rebecca, "And dress like a _twat_." Robert shot him a look, eyes widening because if this was Cain's way of helping, he could keep it.

  
Cain shook his head, moving a little closer to Rebecca. "But nah, he's not a pathetic waste of space." He shrugged his shoulders and said the words simply, "'Cos if he was...God knows what would have happened to our Aaron." He didn't need to say anything else for Robert to understand what he meant, suddenly he was having flashbacks of that cold day in January.

Aaron's body flopping against that car, his eyes falling back and all Robert could do was think _don't leave me, please don't leave me by myself._

  
Cain cleared his throat, as if he had to stop for a second as the memories came back to him also. "So if I hear you say another bad word about him, it won't be pretty." He had a smile on his face as he spoke, eyes darting between the sisters and then landing on Rebecca again. "Got that princess?"

  
Rebecca looked at Robert, eyebrows lifted as she did so. "Quite the protective bunch aren't they?" She almost laughed out, clearly not affected by the words at all.

  
Robert didn't know what to say to that, he was still stunned by the almost loyalty that Cain had shown him. Cain Dingle. The man who kidnapped him last year and then blackmailed money out of. The very same man was now walking back towards him as if they were finally on the same side and then he was standing a few feet away from Robert, lifting his head and shrugging again.

  
"Just looking out for our own." Cain said simply, even catching Charity by surprise as she stood there staring at the scene. Her face softened though as she saw how shocked Robert seemed by it. He practically was _one_ _of_ _their_ _own_ considering he lived with half of them and had to see Marlon's face every morning. He earned it too, she thought as she watched him look down awkwardly almost overwhelmed by the support. He did deal with the morning bathroom battle and the family drama as well as her own snide remarks. He took it all in his stride though, because of Aaron.

  
"You heard him, now do one." Charity said with a fake smile on her face, Chrissie managed to pull Rebecca away from the scene without any more words being exchanged and it was only then when Robert found he could properly breathe again because Cain just slapped him hard on the back and walked straight back to his seat as if nothing had even happened.

  
Robert caught sight of Charity's eyes and noticed a little wink before she went to serve another customer.

  
The whole thing had been so unexpected, but secretly wanted for so long. He didn't feel like he was apart of the Dingle clan and for so long he had said it didn't matter, as long as he had Aaron and Chas didn't hate him as much anymore. But just having the support of Aaron's family was something he couldn't deny longing for, the messed up but _loving_ and _protective_ family that Aaron adored deep down. The thought of people Aaron loved, respecting and appreciating him just meant the world to Robert.

 

\- - -

 

Aaron didn't get in until half ten and Robert made sure he was awake when he returned, prompt up in bed and telling himself not to fall asleep. It was pretty easy though, considering his mind was jammed full of thoughts about Aaron and the future and being with him _forever_.

  
He was ready for _forever_. He couldn't quite believe it considering how they started out, but he was. He really _was_. He wanted to grow old with Aaron and have that commitment to each other that no one could be apart of, he wanted to marry Aaron Dingle and become even more apart of his family. If they were Aaron's family, they were his too. Just like Liv.

  
Aaron clambered into the bed, his breath smelling like ale and making Robert frown.

  
"Have you been downstairs drinking whilst I've been waiting for you like a good little boyfriend mister?" He was teasing as he found Aaron's arms wrapped round his own.

  
Aaron smiled, pressing quick kisses to Robert's neck and watching the older man relax a little. "Sorry," he whispered before moving his body weight onto Robert's thighs and straddling him. "I just had one with our Cain." He had this annoying little smile on his face that said, _I_ _know_ _you_ _know_ _what_ _I_ _know_ _now_.

  
Robert cleared his throat and tried to hold back his smile, "Fill ya in did he?" He sighed, giving in.

  
Aaron nodded slowly, a hand on Robert's chest as he spoke, "Posh spice wasn't being very nice to my Robert..." He giggled as he spoke and it didn't take Robert long to realise that Aaron had definitely had more than _one_ drink. He laughed nonetheless, Aaron had that effect on him.

  
Robert cleared his throat, it was meant to be an act, she had said before Chrissie even came towards them but it didn't feel like one at all. She seemed to revel in it a little too much. "Yeah well...I had a couple of Dingles on hand didn't I?" He spoke softly, a hand coming up to be placed on Aaron's that was still over his own chest.

  
Aaron looked up at him, nodding with a few tears in his eyes. "He said he had your back, said he - he told her the _truth_ about ya." He had this adorable smile on his face and Robert let out a little sound before rubbing at Aaron's arm with his other hand.

  
"He did say I was a ponce and dressed like a twat though." Robert managed to make Aaron laugh at that, and earned a quick kiss on the lips for doing so by the younger man.

  
Aaron pulled away slowly, their noses touching a little. "He knows the _truth_ though, he _knows_ how - how amazing you are and what, what you helped me through when I had no one else to turn to..." Tears were falling fast now and Aaron didn't know whether it was his tipsy state or just the memories of earlier that year that had spurred them on.

  
Robert gulped as he held Aaron close to him on their bed, "Hey shh..." Robert rubbed at Aaron's back, it always seemed to soothe the younger man and it worked again as Aaron's breathing settled, "I'm _always_ here, no matter what Aaron, just like back then yeah?"

  
Aaron nodded against him and pulled away, wiping at his face a little and then moving off Robert so that he was laying next to him.

  
A few moments of silence past before Aaron spoke again, "Charity even turned down business for ya she said." He whispered, tugging at the sleeves of Robert's top.

  
Robert scoffed, "She only wanted fizzy water, I'm sure she hasn't dented the profits too much."

  
Aaron slapped at Robert's side playfully and then felt Robert turn towards him. "Cain said he was looking out for his own." He commented, that part had stuck out in his mind.

  
Aaron tried not to become too overwhelmed as he lifted up a hand and ran up through Robert's hair, "Do you know how long I've wanted them to accept ya?" There were times Aaron thought they'd never be where they were now, even if they did find there way back to each other it would have had to be elsewhere in the world. No way could they have stayed in the village when all his lot hated Robert so much. But now they didn't, now they finally understood what Robert gave to him and how important he was in his life.

  
Robert gulped, kissing at Aaron's forehead, "I know..." he whispered delicately, not really understanding fully just how much it all meant to the Dingle who now was fighting back tears again.

  
Aaron smiled, shaking his head, "Robert Sugden, _one_ _of_ _our_ _own_ eh?" He laughed a little, before burying his head into Robert's neck and closing his eyes before mumbling, "Eh we could make it official couldn't we?"

  
Robert's eyes widened, did he mean marriage? He did, didn't he? Robert's palms suddenly became sweaty and he let out a nervous laugh as he whispered back, "I'm not taking your name sunshine..." and then pulling away, as if he didn't even need to mention the 'M' word for his point to get across. They both had been thinking about it.

  
Robert settled, thinking Aaron hadn't heard him until the younger man turned back to him and whispered, "Deal."

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked this lil thing here that I wrote because how could I possibly not write at least one thing before next week kills me!


End file.
